Homecoming
by transfiguremyheart
Summary: Kagome comes back to the Sengoku Jidai after her 3 year absence.  Basically, it's a rewrite of her homecoming from the manga and what happens afterwards


Okay, that was probably the worst summary ever. Really. It was. I suck so much at summaries!

Anyway, hello lovely readers!

This is my first Inuyasha fanfic and I'm hoping you'll enjoy it.

I guess this must be done before I get started. Just in case for some crazy reason you do not know, I do not own Inuyasha.

Now, read!

* * *

Kagome touched the edge of the old well as if she were caressing something precious. Her fingers traced the worn edges of the old wood, the feel of it was so familiar, even though she hadn't gone near this place for three years now. She closed her eyes and the memories flooded back behind her eyelids. She had shut them out for so long, it was too painful to remember what she had left behind so long ago. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the faces of the ones she had so dearly loved. She was deluding herself to think she could just shut this all out. It was so much apart of her now. She was forever changed by this well.

She heard the door of the well-house slide open, but did not turn around. There was only one person who made those soft footsteps in her house.

"I'm sorry Momma," The words began to tumble from Kagome's mouth before she even knew what she was saying, "but I have to go back,"

She knew that she shouldn't be saying this. This should be her world. This was the world she was born in, the world she grew up in. This world she knew the best. Here, there was no danger around every corner, no threat from every angle. This is where her family was, the family that had sacrificed so much for her and whom she loved.

But there was something missing in this world, and this something was currently 500 years in the past on the other side of the dilapidated well she stood beside.

She could no longer waver between these worlds. It was time to make her decision.

"I have to go back," she said again. Even if she wavered in her mind, her heart never wavered. It knew where Kagome belonged.

"I know, honey," her mother spoke in her soft voice from behind her, "I've always known you would go back,"

Kagome turned to her mother, tears streaming down her face. Her mother stood with outstretched arms and Kagome flung herself into them and sobbed into her mother's blouse. She knew this was the last time she would get to be a child. Her responsibilities were far too great on the other side of the well for her to break down like this. It was also the last time she would see her mother. She sobbed harder, letting herself cry for the world she was leaving behind. Crying for her compassionate mother, crying for her silly little brother, crying for her eccentric grandfather, crying for her caring friends. She would miss them all.

"Shhh," her mother cooed, "this has always been your path, Kagome. You are supposed to be there, with him,"

Kagome hiccupped and looked up at her mother. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and she smiled sweetly down at her daughter. Kagome's heart wrenched, thinking of the pain her loss would cause her family. She knew she was being incredibly selfish, but she couldn't go on lying to herself that this was the place she belonged.

"I'm s-so s-sorry, but I l-love him,"

"I know, sweetheart. There is nothing to be sorry about. You stayed here when we needed you and now it's time for you to go back. He needs you now, Kagome. And you need him,"

Kagome nodded. She did need him. He was the world she now belonged to.

Kagome sucked in a shaky breath and wiped her cheeks with her sleeve. Her eyes felt scratchy from crying and her throat was a little sore. But she felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her, and she felt better than she had in very long time.

She hugged her mother tightly, wanting to express just how much she meant to her and how much she was going to miss her. Her mothers arms encircled and held her daughter to her one last time.

"Thank you, Momma. Thank you for everything. I love you,"

"I love you too, dear. Always will, no matter where you are," her mother let go of her and stepped back from the side of the well.

"Will you tell grandfather and Souta goodbye for me?"

"Yes. I'll let them know,"

"Tell them I love them,"

"I will,"

Kagome turned back to the well. For a second, she started to panic. What if the well didn't work for her? What if she was going to be separated from the place she wanted to be forever? Despair flooded her body and the tears sprang back in her eyes.

_No_, she told herself firmly, biting the tears back, _it will let me through. I know it will._

She took a deep breath, staring down into the deep blackness of the empty well. Determination drove her forward. She thought only of what was waiting on the other side of the well. She could see them all; little Shippo, calling her name joyously and jumping full-force into her arms. Miroku, laughing heartily and taking her hands into his own to tell her how much she was missed. Sango, hugging her tightly and smiling her bright smile that she hardly ever showed to anyone else. And Inuyasha…

"Inuyasha," she whispered, "I need you,"

As soon as the words left her mouth, the well began to react. The familiar glow began to rise from the depths of the old well. It was like an old friend coming to greet her.

And Kagome leapt without a second thought.

* * *

Inuyasha was running in full sprint, barely touching the tops of the trees with his feet. To any human eyes, he would just have been a red blur in the sky.

He was returning from a mission from one of the outer villages. A particularly nasty hog demon had been plaguing a village and he had been sent to destroy it. Inuyasha and Miroku had become the unofficial protectors of the land over the past few years. Shrewd Miroku had made a business opportunity out of it all, charging the wealthy for their services, while Inuyasha was the muscle behind it all. He took down the particularly troublesome demons, while Miroku exorcized the less intimidating ones and made all the business deals. It was working out well for them both. Miroku was making a good living for his growing family, Sango had stopped accompanying them after she became pregnant for the second time, and it gave Inuyasha something to do. He hated being idle. It gave him too much time to think. Too much time to miss…

He also hated the missions that too him farther away from home. Or, well, the place where he had been living for the past three years. Inuyasha couldn't come to call it home, really. There was something missing for it to really truly be his home. He had always known what was missing, he had known it for those three years. It was the same something that made him hate being away from it. Just in case that something decided to return to him…

While in mid-jump, the oddest sensation came over Inuyasha, his body suddenly froze up and he was sent plummeting to the forest floor, landing gracelessly face first.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed, springing up from the ground, "What the hell was that?"

A second later, the same sensation hit him again, but even stronger. It seemed to resonate within his bones, almost sending him back to the ground with its ferocity. But before he even knew it, he was moving again. He was back on the treetops, moving even faster than he had before. He was the headed the same way he had previously been heading, but he was no longer consciously navigating. It was if something invisible was pulling his body towards that place. _Something's changed_, he thought, hope burgeoning in his chest.

"Kagome…"

* * *

Kagome felt the familiar sensation of landing on the other side of the well. She opened her eyes, not even remembering having closed them, and stared at the ground beneath her. It could have the ground of the well back on the other side. Anticipation and fear crept into her stomach as she chanced a deep breath. The smell of open air and vegetation greeted her.

Her head snapped up and she was now looking at open blue sky above her. It was a blue that a Tokyo sky could never have had; it was such a clear and unpolluted blue.

_I'm here_, she thought victoriously, _I made it_.

Kagome glanced around the well and saw that it hadn't much changed in the years that had past. She would have expected it to be overgrowing with vines and weeds due to its lack of use. However, the walls were mostly clear and there was even the old rope ladder she used to use on the wall to the left of her. She tugged at it, to make sure it was still good and was taken by surprise by the smoothness of the old rope. She realized suddenly that this was not the old rope ladder. It must have been replaced since she was last here. A surge of emotion ran through her, almost bringing her to tears again.

_Someone must have known I would come back, _the thought brought her more joy than she could have imagined.

She climbed carefully out of the well, grateful for taking up tae-kwon-do in high school in order to stay in shape. She felt like she hadn't lost much of the strength she had when she was here last. Her legs didn't feel at all sore from the climb.

When she climbed over the well, she was hit with a strong sense of déjà-vu. How many times had she done this before? It must have been hundreds of times. Yet, at the same time, it felt like the very first.

The clearing was breathtaking. The tall grasses were thick and wild looking. Wildflowers poked up from the grasses and spattered the mostly green clearing with blues and reds and yellows. There was a soft breeze that gave movement to the plants, almost making it look like an ocean of green, swaying back and forth. The trees around the clearing were thriving. Lush patches of leaves sprouted from their trunks, in different shades of green. She took another deep breath, reveling in the smell of the Sengoku Jidai.

"'Scuse me, who're you?" A small voice came from behind her.

Kagome whirled around and was greeted by the sight of a tiny little girl standing beside the well. She was tiny, couldn't be older than 2 or 3. Her short, brown hair was tied up in the back by a bow, with clumps of hair escaping , giving her a slightly wild look. She wore a green kimono with fan-like designs embroidered all over it and dirt clung to the cloth near her knees where she had obviously been kneeling and from the bouquet of wildflowers clutched in her small hand, Kagome could guess why. Her curious eyes were a deep violet. A very familiar deep violet. Kagome got a strong sense of recognition as she looked at this little girl, although she knew they had never met before. She probably hadn't even been born before Kagome had left.

Before Kagome could answer her, the little girl spoke again.

"We're not allowed in the well. Momma said so. It's dangerous, she says. But Uncle Yashie plays in it all the time. But Momma says it's okay because he's an adult, she even calls it 'Yashie's well' because he'll sit on the side of it for hours and hours and hours. I asked him why he just sits there because it looks really boring and he just told me to go back home. Does Uncle Yashie know you are playing in his well?" The words just tumbled out of the little's mouth one after another. She hardly even took a breath.

Kagome just smiled sweetly down at the little girl, overcome by how cute she was. She always had a weakness for little kids.

"Well, I'm sure Uncle Yashie won't mind, just this once," she said, winking at the girl.

"Your clothes are weird," the little girl continued, staring at Kagome's sweater and skirt. Kagome laughed again.

"They are, aren't they?" She giggled, feeling more amused than offended by the little girl's statement. Her clothes were from 500 years in the future, she couldn't expect anyone here to be _that _fashion forward.

"Akemi!" another voice called out from the clearing, not too far from where Kagome and the little girl were standing.

Another little girl popped up from the tall grasses not too far from where Kagome and the first girl were standing. Kagome did a double take for a second, looking from the first to the second. They were identical, except for the different colored kimonos. _Identical twin girls_, she thought, _so cute!_

"Akemi! Momma said you weren't 'sposed to talk to strangers!" said the second girl, walking over to where he sister was, completely ignoring Kagome all together.

"But she came outta the well. Uncle Yashie's well." Akemi said stubbornly, her bottom lip protruding. Her twin then turned in awe, acknowledging Kagome for the first time.

"She did?" she said in amazement.

"Yep, she did," Akemi said, "And I was just asking her if Uncle Yashie let her play in it and she said he wouldn't mind, but I don't know, Uncle Yashie doesn't really like people touching his stuff,"

Kagome giggled. This Uncle Yashie sounded like real character. These little girls obviously adored him, but he sounded pretty gruff. Kagome thought she'd really like to meet this man.

"Akemi! Don't you remember? Daddy tolds us that story about Yashie's 'Gome coming out of this well!" her eyes were bright with excitement. Akemi gasped a dramatic little gasp.

"You're right!" she exclaimed and turned back to Kagome, "Are you Yashie's 'Gome!"

Kagome didn't know what to tell these two little girls who were looking at her so expectantly as if she was about to tell them that she was Santa Claus or something. But she had no idea who this Yashie person was.

"U-um, I don't know what-"

"AKEMI! AKINA!" A woman's voice shouted from the edge of the clearing, "WHERE HAVE YOU TWO GOTTEN TO?"

Kagome froze.

She knew that voice.

She hadn't heard that voice in three years.

"Momma!" the two little girls shouted in unison and ran towards the edge of the clearing. Their mother met them halfway, sending them a glare that Kagome knew so well. A glare she had seen her give a certain monk hundreds of times before.

Kagome just stood frozen as a statue, with her hand clasped to her mouth in complete disbelief at what was taking place in front of her.

Sango held a basket of berries in one of her arms and the other was on her hip in a gesture that meant she wasn't too happy. The little girls didn't seem too wary of their mother as they hugged her legs and grabbed on to her kimono with their tiny hands.

Kagome watched as Sango leaned down and embraced the two little girls, seeing a smile on her face that Kagome had never seen before. Sango looked happier than Kagome had ever remembered, she was simply radiant. Her dark chocolate hair was tied back at the base of her neck the way she always had worn it, and she wore a light, simple green kimono that showed that she had still kept her nice physique. Her face hadn't aged much over the past years, her features might have been a bit more refined, but she was still the same beautiful Sango.

"Momma, momma! We found Yashie's 'Gome!" Akemi jumped up and down excitedly, pointing in Kagome's direction.

"What's that?" Sango smiled and looked towards where her daughter was pointing.

The basket of berries fell from her hands and tumbled to the ground as Sango's eyes locked onto the figure her daughter had been pointing at.

"It…can't be…" she muttered, staring in utter shock at what was in front of her.

"Sango…" Kagome started, not really knowing what to say, even though she had so much to say.

"Sango, I'm back,"

Sango let out a stifled cry and broke out in a run towards Kagome. Kagome barely had time to open her arms before Sango came crashing into her.

"Kagome!" she cried, sobbing into her sweater, "Kagome, it's really you!"

"It's me, Sango,"

Kagome began to cry along with her friend, hugging her with all her strength. Her heart surged with happiness, she was back…back with her best friend.

Sango began to laugh between her sobs and soon both women broke out into fits of laughter. Akemi and Akina stood in shock as they watched their mother and the stranger they had just met in their strange embrace.

Sango and Kagome broke apart, both of their cheeks wet with tears.

"It's been so long, Kagome. I just…can't believe you're really here."

"It's been too long, I know. I've missed you so much, Sango,"

Sango let out a choked sob as she hugged Kagome again.

"You don't know how much I've missed you, Kagome"

"So Mommy, is it really Yashie's 'Gome?" A tiny voice from below them asked. Akina was tugging at Sango's kimono, watching them with eager eyes. Her sister stood beside her, bouncing with excitement.

"Yes it is, honey," Sango leaned down and picked up the two little girls, fitting each girl into an arm. Kagome was too caught up in seeing Sango being a mother to realize what she had just been called. She was currently looking at the two little girls in a new light. _Sango's daughters_, she thought, _I can't believe I didn't realize it right away. They look just like her._

"Akemi, Akina, this is your Aunt Kagome," she said sweetly to her daughters.

"Auntie 'Gome!" They both squeaked happily in their mother's arms.

"Nice to meet you Akemi and Akina," Kagome beamed at them. Her heart was warmed at being called "Aunt". She knew already she was going to spoil these little girls rotten.

"There's another one at home, Akemi and Akina's little brother,"

"His name's Taro," Akemi said brightly.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him," Kagome smiled and looked back up at Sango.

"They're beautiful, Sango. I can't believe it. You're a mother now. I've missed so much since I've been gone," Kagome felt a pang of sadness, how much has changed since she left?

"But you're back now, and we can catch you up," Her voice rang with sincerity and Kagome silently thanked the Kamis for such a wonderful friend.

"So, what do you think of your Aunt Kagome?" Sango smirked.

"She's beeeoooutiful," little Akina said.

"I think she is too," Sango smiled at Kagome, "You really do look wonderful,"

"Well, I'm not half as beautiful as your mama, here," Kagome said, patting the two girls' heads. The little girls giggled and beamed up at their mother.

"Well, how about we go back home and share the great news with your Daddy!" she said to her daughters, who squealed happily in reply.

The four of them headed towards the small path in the forest. Kagome silently reminisced the on times she had taken this path. She tried to take everything in, trying to hold all of it in her mind, making it apart of her again.

"So, Miroku's certainly kept you busy," Kagome giggled, as she ruffled one of the twin's hair.

"How do you know they're his?" Sango gave a sly smile.

"They have his eyes," Kagome replied simply.

" I do love their eyes," Sango said softly as she kissed each of her daughters' heads.

"How is Miroku?"

Sango pondered for a second, playfully tapping her chin.

"He's as frustrating as ever. Just last night he tried to get me back into my demon exterminator armor, for _recreational purposes_, he said," both of them laughed at this.

"But he is the best husband I could ever ask for, and the most loving father I've ever seen," her voice was soft as she said this.

Kagome knew Miroku and Sango had been destined for each other. If anyone deserved a happy ending, it was those two. They had seen so many hardships in their lives and were still some of the kindest people Kagome had ever met. They were truly a remarkable pair.

"And what is Shippou up to?"

Sango informed Kagome that Shippou had started attending the fox demon exams and was usually spending his time trying to level up along with the other kits. He returned fairly often though, and Akemi and Akina absolutely adored him. This was a huge relief to Kagome. One of her biggest regrets was leaving Shippou behind. She was so afraid he might think that she had abandoned him, but he seemed to be doing so well. She loved Shippou dearly, and was overjoyed to hear that he was happy.

"And how's Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to make this sound casual, but failed miserably, she spoke a little too fast and a little to forceful for it to be casual.

"He's been waiting for you," Sango said simply, as if she had been waiting for this question.

Kagome's heart beat faster in her chest. _He's been waiting for me_, she thought, _all this time. He hasn't forgotten about me._

"Is he back in the village?"  
_  
_"He's currently away on a mission," Sango told her, "but he should be back sometime tomorrow,"

Disappointment hit Kagome hard and her stomach wrenched painfully. _He's not here._ Fear bubbled in her stomach. What if he didn't care that she was back? What if he only thought of her as a friend after all? But Sango told her that he was waiting for her. He must care that she has come back. Sango couldn't be wrong, right?

Kagome didn't talk much after that and just let Sango dominate the conversation and tell her about the changes in the village since she had gone. She informed her about Miroku and Inuyasha's new roles as protectors of the area, and about Miroku "the business man". Kagome smiled as Sango prattled on about her husband's dealings.

"Well, this is home," Sango said, stopping in front of a large hut.

The hut was very similar to the rest of the huts in the village, same wood structure, same thatched roof, but the way Sango was smiling at it, it could have been the Taj Mahal.

"This is wonderful, Sango!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Thank you, I think it is too,"

At this point, Akemi and Akina had wriggled out of their mother's arms and were dashing through the open-doorway to the hut.

"Daddy! Daddy!" They called, "Come look who we found, Daddy!"

"And what's all this commotion?" Kagome grinned at the sound of the familiar voice, "I hope you didn't bring home another animal friend,"

Miroku was tugged out the door by his robes clutched in his little daughters' hands, chuckling at their enthusiasm. In his arms was a tiny little baby, who looked to be fast asleep.

Kagome was overcome with emotion for the second time today in seeing another one of her beloved friends after so many years.

Miroku's hair was even longer than it was before, but still pulled back in his traditional ponytail. His face was definitely older, with the lines of his cheekbones and jaw line more refined and his brow set deeper. However, his violet eyes that he now shared with his daughters were as bright and alight with laughter as she had always remembered them.

"Daddy look!" Akemi pointed towards Kagome for a second time that day.

Miroku looked up and caught sight of Kagome. His amused expression vanished into one of complete shock.

"Kagome?" he said hesitantly, almost as if he didn't believe what he was seeing.

"Of course it is!" Sango replied happily, "It's Kagome! She's come back to us!"

Miroku suddenly let out a booming laugh. He quickly made his way out of the hut down to the two women in three strides. Sango took the still sleeping baby out of his arms, and he engulfed Kagome in a huge hug, lifting her completely off the ground.

"Kagome!"

"Miroku!" Kagome laughed breathlessly.

"We've missed you so much," He said as he let go of her.

"I've missed all of you too! So much as happened since I've been gone," Kagome's eyes began to water again, "I mean, look at you, number one Dad!"

Miroku laughed and engulfed her in another hug.

"You look wonderful," he said, stepping back, looking at her.

"You two," Kagome giggled and gestured to him and his wife, "are going to give me a big head with all this kind of talk,"

"Well, you do," Sango said, rocking the baby in her arms.

"Miroku," Kagome smirked at her old friend, "You don't look too bad yourself. I see you've grown your hair out, it looks good."

"Ah, Kagome," he dramatically put his hand over his heart, "I appreciate your compliments, but I must tell you that I cannot return your feelings. I know this must be hard to hear, since I am just so devastatingly handsome, but I must say that I am now a man of only one woman,"

Kagome just laughed and Sango rolled her eyes.

"I think we know which one is in danger of a big head,"

Sango whispered behind her hand, and Kagome laughed harder.

Sango and Miroku herded the twins into their home and Kagome went to follow, but stopped and turned to look out at the village.

It was so different from where she thought she would end up someday. Actually, she had never really thought about where she would end up before she fell into the old well when she was 15. But she had never really known anything outside of her shrine in Tokyo, so she never really pictured herself anywhere else. The hustle and bustle of the city was so vastly different from this small village 500 years in the past; they were at opposite ends of the spectrum.

It was just like how she and Inuyasha were, opposite ends of the spectrum. She was just a high school girl from Tokyo when they met. She grew up loved and safe, always so full of life and loving so openly. He was a half youkai from the Sengoku Jidai. He grew up only knowing hate and danger, always having to be independent and strong in order to survive. Somehow, across 500 years, these two opposite ends of the spectrum met and fell in love.

Kagome turned away from the view, her heart beginning to ache, and walked into the hut.

* * *

"So this must be Taro," Kagome cooed over the baby in Sango's arms as they all sat around the fire, "Isn't he just a little sweetheart?"

"Uncle Yashie says he's gonna be just like Daddy when he grows up because he's got so many women spoiling him already," Akemi piped up from Kagome's lap.

Kagome looked to Sango, "Who is this Uncle Yashie I've been hearing so much about?"

"You haven't figured that out yet?" Sango smirked.

"I don't recall knowing anyone named 'Yashie'"

"It's just a nickname the girl's gave him since they can't pronounce Inuyasha,"

"_Inuyasha_? Inuyasha is Uncle Yashie?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Yes. He hates the nickname, by the way, so of course Miroku calls him that all the time," at this, Miroku just winked, "But he's great with the girls and as you can see, they adore him."

Kagome couldn't contain her laughter. She was trying to picture Inuyasha being called 'Uncle Yashie' by these two little girls. It was just too funny to even imagine. After her laughing fit had subsided, she remembered something from earlier.

"So 'Uncle Yashie's 'Gome' is…?" she asked.

"You, of course!" Akina replied happily from her father's lap.

"We've told them stories about you," Miroku explained, "and so has Inuyasha,"

Kagome's throat tightened.

"And so you've got your very own nickname too!" Sango said playfully. Kagome just smiled, but didn't say anything. This day had been wonderful and she was overjoyed to be reunited with her friends again. However, she was very much aware of Inuyasha absence and it was slowly eating away at her.

Sango gave Kagome a knowing look and quickly announced that it was time for bed for the little ones.

"We will have a futon out for you," she told Kagome as she put the baby down to sleep, "if you want to go on a walk for a bit, it will be ready when you get back,"

"I hope I'm not being too much trouble," Kagome said, now realizing a guest in a house of five might not be most convenient.

"Oh hush, Kagome," Sango said sternly, "You're basically family. You will never be trouble."

"Thank you so much, Sango" she embraced her friend.

"Come back whenever you feel like it," she said softly and turned to get her daughters ready for bed.

Kagome smiled when she saw Miroku swoop in for a kiss as Sango pulled out the children's night clothing. They looked completely and utterly happy together. Kagome felt a pang of loneliness in her chest as she watched the happy couple. She tore her eyes away from them and turned and walked quietly out the door and into the cool night air.

Kagome didn't even know where she was headed. She just let her feet choose their own path. It was dusk outside and Kagome was struck once again by just how beautiful the Sengoku Jidai was. As she walked along the path in the village, the fires in the huts were being put out one by one and she could hear the people in their homes getting ready for the night. Her feet now began to take her out into the woods. She could almost hear Inuyasha scolding her for going out in the woods this late. But he wouldn't know, he wasn't coming back until tomorrow.

Before she even knew it, Kagome was standing in front of the Goshinboku.

The sacred tree seemed to be the only thing that hadn't changed at all since she had left. She felt immensely grateful for this. Seeing all the changes that had happened since she left made her feel very insecure. She knew she couldn't expect the world just to stand still when she was gone, but she had left everything behind in the 21st century for a world that now felt foreign to her. She was scared that things might have changed too much.

Kagome ran her fingers over the tree's bark. She lifted up on her tiptoes, hand splayed out, and began searching the trunk for something. After about a minute, she found it, a small indentation in the bark of the tree, about a foot above her head.

_This is where it all began, _she thought,_ this is where I met Inuyasha._

She remembered that day so clearly. Falling into the old well while looking for her cat Buyo, and suddenly coming face to face with a centipede demon that wanted to eat her. Kagome's hand automatically went to her side; there was still a faint scar where the demon had torn the sacred jewel out of her. She remembered just how terrified she had been as she ran for her life.

And then, Inuyasha had been there. A sleeping boy with dog ears pinned by an arrow at this very tree. She had been taken by just how beautiful he was from that very first moment. But then he had opened his mouth…

And their story began after that. She didn't know exactly when it was, but at some point along the way, Kagome had fallen in love with Inuyasha. At one point in their adventures, she began to worry about his life over her own. They had been through so much together. He had broken her heart when he couldn't forget about his first love, Kikyo. But even so, he had always been there for her. He always came to rescue her from danger. He had even come for her in the end…

She loved him more than she had ever loved anyone. And she knew he had loved her too.

"Inuyasha…"

* * *

Inuyasha sprinted into the village, sniffing out any traces he could. He bounced from hut to hut, focused on finding something that would tell him he's not crazy that she really was here.

There! He caught a faint whiff of it.

He knew that scent anywhere. It was definitely _her_ scent.

The trail he followed led from the forest back to Miroku and Sango's hut. A growl rose in his throat. It didn't sit right with him that she had seen them before he had seen her. He was the one who had been waiting for her to come back all these years. _Him._

He bit back the jealously building in his chest. It wasn't Sango and Miroku's fault that they had seen her first. He hadn't been here. _He hadn't been there. _He was cursing himself for taking that trip to kill the boar. The villagers could have held out a couple more days, right? He knew he was being stupid, but just the thought of Kagome being here without him drove him crazy.

Inuyasha sniffed the air outside of the hut and realized she was no longer inside. From what he could tell from the fading of her scent, she had left probably around dusk.

_Stupid wench_, he thought angrily, _she shouldn't be out this late by herself._

He searched out her scent again and picked up speed. It took him only a minute before he was at Goshinboku.

Her back was to him and she was reaching up on her tiptoes to touch a place on the trunk of the sacred tree. From behind, she looked the same, maybe a few more curves had developed over the years, but it was definitely Kagome. Her long wavy raven hair reached halfway down her back the way it always had. Her typical miniskirt left a view of her long and lean ivory legs. Even from behind, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Inuyasha," the sound of his name startled him. He stepped back into the shadows of the trees. Had she seen him? Did she know he was watching her now?

She just took her hand away from the tree and sighed.

"I miss you, Inuyasha. Please come back soon,"

"Alright,"

Kagome whirled around, obviously not expecting the company. Confusion immediately flooded her features as she looked around for who had spoken.

Inuyasha stepped slowly out from the shadows, hoping not to scare her again.

Kagome's breath caught at the sight of him.

"Inuyasha?" her voice was barely a whisper. The furious beating of her heart was resonating throughout her whole body, making it hard to speak. Was she just imagining him? Had she been missing him so much that it had led her to delusions?

"It's me, Kagome," Inuyasha's husky voice sent shivers down her spine. It had been so long since she had heard it.

Kagome couldn't move. All she could do was stare at him, trying to determine if he was real. He hadn't changed at all. His bright silver locks still hung unruly down his back and his golden eyes still glowed that mysterious glow. His face hadn't aged. It was the same face she had always remembered, the same face, which she had loved for all those years. The ears that Kagome had so often tweaked and rubbed were alert on the top of his head, twitching softly as they picked up various sounds. He still wore his fire-rat robes and to her surprise, the necklace of beads she had forced on him the very first time they had met. She knew the curse must have worn-off by now, she wondered why he still wore them. But he was there, really there, standing in front of her and he was just as beautiful as he had been when she first laid eyes on him.

Inuyasha stared back at the woman before him. Kagome _had_ aged in those three years. The sweater she wore was slightly snug and revealed the curves she had developed in her absence. Her features were still soft, but more refined. Her deep blue eyes seemed even more startling than they had before. She had grown into a woman in those three years. Inuyasha had never seen anyone look so beautiful.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said for the third time. She wanted to tell him how much she had missed him, how much she loved him, and how much she wanted to be with him, but her emotions were completely overwhelming her ability to speak.  
Before she knew it, her body had unfrozen and she was running at him.

Inuyasha swiftly caught Kagome as she threw herself at him.

"Inuyasha!" she choked out and clutched him closer to her, as close as she could manage. She began to sob uncontrollably into his haori.

Inuyasha just held the crying girl, reveling in the way she fit perfectly in his arms. It was if she belonged there.

He kissed the top of her head gently, taking in the sweet scent of her floral shampoo. He let her cry and didn't try to stop her. Kagome wasn't crying out of sadness, this was a different sort of crying. He had known her long enough to be able to tell the difference.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she hiccupped as her sobs began to subside, "I d-didn't m-mean to c-cry all over y-you,"

"Keh," Inuyasha said indifferently, "you're always crying. I'm used to it by know,"

Kagome chuckled at this. She knew he was just teasing her. The way he always did. Just as she always cried. They hadn't changed at all.

"I've missed you so much, Inuyasha," she said, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck.

"I've missed you too, Kagome," he said into her hair.

Kagome let go of her hold around his neck and leaned away. Inuyasha's first instinct was to clutch her tighter to him, not ready for her to leave his hold just yet. But he caught sight of her expression and held back. She was looking at him in the way she always had, like he was something amazing to her. He had always been taught that he was an unnatural being, a filthy half-breed, something that should have never been. But Kagome never once believed these things. She had told him countless times that she liked him just the way he was.

"Sango and Miroku said you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow,"

"Keh…I got done early,"

"How did you know I was here?"

"I've got a nose, you know. I could smell you,"

"Oh, right. I forgot about those youkai noses,"

"Which reminds me, what do you think you're doing out this late _on your own_?"

"I'm not on my own anymore…"

"Reckless wench,"

"Ah, it's been so long since I've been called that. I almost missed it. _Almost._"

"Get used to it,"

"I plan on it,"

Inuyasha's stomach clenched at her words.

"Does that mean…you're staying?"

He almost wanted to take back that question, in fear of her answer. What if she was just visiting? Or just planning to come see him from time to time? Had he read too much into her return?

"Yes, I'm staying," she said without any hesitation.

Inuyasha could hardly contain his relief at her reply. He brought her back against him, enveloping her small frame in his arms. _She was staying. She wanted to stay._

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was slightly muffled by his haori.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home," she said softly, clutching him closer.

"Yeah…" he said, feeling like he could get used to hearing her say that.  


* * *

  
OKAY DON'T KILL ME ABOUT THE LITTLE GIRLS' AGES. I know it's weird they would be talking the way they would..but whatever.  
I probably messed up like a million times, sorry if I did.

Anyway, thanks for reading so far!


End file.
